¿Cuándo Y Qué Cambió? Féligette
by RoCeGo01
Summary: Félix no está para nada contento con esto. Félix es un Bridgette.


**¿Cuándo Y Qué Cambió?.**

Félix no estaba a gusto, para nada. Lo que empezó siendo una mirada de reojo continuó por ser que él la perseguía por todos lados. Incluso le daba largas pláticas mientras recibía el silencio de Bridgette o sus comentarios cortantes.

Y esto no lo ayudaba en nada.

 _¿El Qué?._

Fácil, acababa de ver cómo Bridgette se transformaba en la otra chica que tenía su corazón tan atrapado.

Sí, Bridgette era Ladybug, y él, como adolescente muy maduro que era, salió corriendo lejos pues esto ya sobrepasaba sus propios límites.

En definitiva, ahora Félix tenía grandes problemas. No sólo Bridgette actuaba con Félix como lo hacía Ladybug con Chat Noir. Ella estaba pasando cada vez más tiempo con Claude, cosa que el castaño no desaprovechaba en presumirle.

 _¿Cuándo había comenzado a acosarla?_.

No lo sabía exactamente, pero sí era un hecho. Ahora añoraba aquellas veces en que Bridgette lo perseguía a todos lados, le pedía salir, le recordaba cuánto lo amaba e ignoraba sus rechazos.

Ahora Félix ocupaba su papel.

 _Félix era un Bridgette._

Estaba comenzando a desesperarse, no sólo no tenía oportunidad con Ladybug, sino que también la perdió con Bridgette.

Él no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, y ni siquiera la mejor amiga de Brid, Allegra, lo sabía. Pues pese a que ya había pasado un mes desde que habían cambiado los roles, aún la chica seguía viéndose sorprendida ante el rechazo de la azabache.

Y es que no era fácil comprender qué había sucedido para que cambiara tan drásticamente. Pues fue de un día para el otro, ni siquiera la había rechazado o tratado peor de lo acostumbrado el día anterior, que ella pasara deliberadamente de él durante toda la jornada escolar, y fue peor el hecho de que sí prestó más atención a todo su entorno salvo él.

Al siguiente día, extrañado por su actitud decidió saludarla.

 __Buenos días Bridgette__ había dicho confiado en que la azabache se lanzaría a sus brazos por haber sido él quien dió el primer paso.

En cambio, lo único que recibió fue una mirada de reojo, un asentimiento de cabeza en su dirección y un seco "Félix" en respuesta antes de seguir caminando.

Y ese día fue cuando comenzó con sus miradas de reojo, a la semana siguiente la interceptaba fingiendo ser sólo una coincidencia, a la semana siguiente a esa ya la seguía desesperado a todos lados mientras se daba cuenta de que comenzaba a notar demasiado sobre ella, y a la siguiente semana -que es casualmente la actual- Félix la sigue a todos lados, le platica sin parar, le regala cosas, le declara abiertamente su amor, intenta alejar a todos los chicos que se le acerquen, compite con Claude por la atención de ella, y acaba de descubrir que su cuarto de naranja es también su otro cuarto de naranja. Lo que la hace su media naranja.

Félix estaba comenzando a volverse completa y absolutamente loco.

 _¿Cuándo y qué cambió?._

No lo sabía.

Pero sí había alguien que estaba al tanto de ello.

Pues cierta heroína azabache siguió al modelo rubio disimuladamente hasta que entró en su mansión.

 _Oh, ella sí que sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo_.

Después de todo, esto era parte de su efectivo plan " _Hacer que Félix se enamore de mí y nos casemos en un año"_.

Se llevó una grata sorpresa al descubrir que sólo le tomó un mes tener al rubio babeando tanto por su parte heroica como su parte civil.

 _¿Cuándo comenzó esto?._

El día en que Bridgette descubrió que Felix era Chat Noir hace un mes.

La chica se dió cuenta rápidamente de unas cuantas cosas, él estaba enamorado de Ladybug quien actuaba cortante e hiriente con Chat.

Así que si Bridgette actuaba de esa forma con Félix, él no solo estaría enamorado de su parte heroica, sino también de su parte civil.

Esa misma noche se propuso hacer el plan y ya lo tuvo listo y redactado al día siguiente escondido dentro de un par de medias, pues esta misma semana Félix casi encontró la hoja por estar hurgando a escondidas entre sus cosas. Suerte que ella había entrado y vió los ojos del chico brillando dentro de su armario en su intento por esconderse.

Puede que de forma intencional haya acelerado un poco más el proceso al tomar su pijama y cambiarse frente al chico fingiendo no saber de su presencia.

Fue tan reconfortante para ella saber que sus intentos de ser seductora dieron fruto en cuanto escuchó el jadeo del rubio al que hizo callar murmurando con la muy obvia intención un "Estúpidos gatos, siempre cerca de mi habitación".

Luego, al fingir estar dormida, fue bastante consciente del flash que la rodeó y los murmullos de su enamorado con su "Definitivamente voy a imprimir varias copias" y los murmullos del que suponía era su kwami con sus burlas hacia él sobre lo acosador que se había vuelto.

Suerte para ella que la kwami mariquita ese día aún seguía escondida detrás de unos cuantos libros que Félix no se había interesado en mover.

Este es el plan más maravilloso del mundo, al menos a su punto de vista. Y puede que tenga razón, teniendo en cuenta que la semana siguiente la dulce Bridgette recibiría visitas del felino héroe a la par que Félix estaría aún más desesperado por llamar su atención.

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
